Umbrella´s Return
by Rex Omega
Summary: han pasado dos años desde la caída de la corporación farmacéutica más poderosa del mundo. Los supervivientes han fundado una organización q lucha contra el terrorismo biológico. Una serie de atentados haran que Leon se una con ellos para enfrentar a un vi
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Apartamento de Leon, Nueva York

1 de Septiembre del 2004, 20:40 PM

La oscuridad cubría la Gran Manzana, como tratando de ocultar la clase de cosas horribles que pasaban a diario en aquella metrópolis, pero un policía, solo uno de aquella ciudad, conocía horrores mucho peores.

"Raccoon City" aquel nombre llegó de pronto a su mente mientras aparcaba su auto frente al apartamento: no era un coche barato, desde luego, aunque tampoco llegaba a deportivo, se parecía más bien a un coche fúnebre, pues era completamente de negro, al conducirlo, se sentía más chofer que guardaespaldas.

"¿Cuál era la razón por la que pensaba en aquella desaparecida ciudad?" Posiblemente las fechas que transcurrían, aún después de 6 años no podía olvidar aquella tragedia, algo que esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir.

Llevaba algunos meses conviviendo la mayor parte del tiempo con la familia presidencial, muy acogedora y simpática, al igual que Ashley, supieron agradecerle su exhaustiva labor, pero él no quería recompensa, sólo quería que le dijeran de una vez donde tenían a Sherry.

"Sherry" Aquel nombre sí que le daba recuerdos, pero más que de ella, era el recordar a aquella joven que le ayudó a escapar.

- "Claire" - pensó Leon, momentos antes de negar con la cabeza, tratando de hacer desaparecer aquellos recuerdos sin resultado - "¿Dónde estarás?"

Tras dejar bien seguro su coche, entró en el jardín donde sus dos dobermans lo saludaron con cariño, era irónico tener en su casa aquella clase de perros, tras lo de Raccoon, pero había conseguido apreciarlos y no compararlos con los cerberus.

- ¡Ark, Krauser! - exclamaba el agente, saludando a sus amigos, pero al pronunciar el nombre del más joven, pensamientos de tristezas nublaron por un momento su mente - "Krauser. ¿Por qué te dejaste convencer por alguien como Wesker? Solías ser un buen agente, uno de los mejores compañeros que he tenido, como Ark y Bruce eras un soldado con ideales inquebrantables... "

Aquellos pensamientos tan tristes desaparecieron al momento en que Krauser le empezó a lamer, mientras Ark lo tiraba al suelo para demostrarle también su cariño.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja. Basta, chicos, tengo que descansar. - como si entendieran lo que el agente les dijo, los perros se apartaron y se dispusieron a vigilar la zona -

Leon observó el apartamento, quizá no era muy lujoso pero tampoco le gustaba vivir como un rey, aunque los del FBI le habían mostrado al inicio una mansión, él desconfiaba de ellos, para él el Gobierno para el que trabajaba no distaba mucho de la forma de actuar de Umbrella, el chantaje, tendrían otros fines, pero los métodos eran los mismos, por ello cuando le mostraron la mansión donde pensaban dejarle, se sintió como si lo estuvieran sobornando.

Pero la familia presidencial era otra cosa, por lo menos estaba seguro de que con presidentes como el Sr. Graham, el país prosperaría, tras el rescate de Ashley, él no dudó en ofrecerle su casa, pero rechazó la oferta, no quería aprovecharse, en cuanto recuperara a Sherry se iría lejos de EEUU. No deseaba permanecer más en aquel país, que fue el mejor cliente de Umbrella.

Frente a él, cerca de la puerta de entrada, habían dos guardias de seguridad que había puesto el FBI para "protegerlo", pero sabía que lo espiaban, las razones no las conocía, pero estaba seguro de que lo vigilan. Por eso quería marcharse, estaba harto de tener que vigilarse las espaldas en su propia casa

Al pasar echó un vistazo a los guardias, ambos eran fornidos y no medían menos de dos metros de altura, sostenían cada uno una MP5 y una pistola enfundada.

Entró en el apartamento, lo primero que vio le provocó un sobresalto, el director del FBI estaba delante de él, sentado en el sofá cama del salón, al menos seis hombres vestidos de negro rodeaban la sala, todo estaba revuelto.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? - preguntón Leon extrañado -

- Lamento lo sucedido, Sr. Kennedy. Su apartamento a sido atacado. - respondió el director del FBI, un hombre de mediana estatura, avanzada edad y expresión irónica, como si subliminalmente se estuviera burlando de él -

- ¿Atacada? ¿Quién fue el responsable?

- No estamos seguros, pero imaginamos que debe ser obra de ese hombre.

- "Wesker" - pensó inmediatamente - ¿Y por qué los perros no hicieron nada? - preguntó con desconfianza -

- Aún no estamos seguros, parece ser que la entrada de los que sean que hayan entrado en su apartamento, lo hicieron de forma sigilosa -

- No tiene sentido.

- Es mejor que hablemos esto con calma. Siéntese., por favor.

Uno de los hombre de negro, que parecía ser el jefe por su aspecto de rudo veterano, movió la única silla que no estaba destrozada para que Leon pudiera sentarse frente al director, luego volvió de forma inmediata a su puesto.

- Bien, ahora estoy sentado. ¿Podría explicarme más detalladamente lo que ha ocurrido?

- No hay tiempo, sabemos de buena cuenta que ciertas personas que usted conoce han sufrido atentados, por suerte sus habilidades les salvaron.

- ¿Qué personas? - preguntó Leon bastante interesado, aunque su pesimismo le hacía saber exactamente a quienes se refería -

- Los miembros de ALPHA, que tanto ayudaron a nuestro gobierno a destapar Umbrella. - decía el director, mientras Leon soltaba un suspiro de angustia, dejando caer su cabeza con las manos sobre su frente, temiendo lo que iba a escuchar - Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burtun, Rebecca Chambers y Carlos Olivera.

- ¡No dios! Creí que después de lo de Umbrella ellos estarían tranquilos.

- Lamento ser mensajero de malas noticias, Sr. Kennedy, créame. No hay tiempo de informarle de cada uno de los casos.

- Dice que no hay tiempo... ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Leon bastante nervioso y preocupado por la salud de sus viejos compañeros -

- El Pentágono ha dado órdenes muy precisas al respecto de este tema, no queremos que Umbrella resurja, puede que solo sea un rumor el que Albert Wesker este implicado en esto pero es la más probable. Requerimos que contacte con sus viejos compañeros y juntos, acaben con ese terrorista.

- ¿¡Está loco? ¡Llevan 6 años presionándome para que hago lo que quieran! ¡Aún no sé nada de Sherry! ¡Prometieron que si les ayudaba a destapar las actividades de Umbrella sin que su gobierno fuera perjudicado nos dejarían en paz! - exclamaba furioso, hasta tal punto que uno de los guardias hizo ademán de querer "tranquilizarle" pero un gesto del director fue suficiente para que no lo hiciera -

- Cálmese, Sr. Kennedy. Esta ser su última misión, si acaba con la organización terrorista de Wesker, le entregaremos a la niña, y no solo eso, sino que les daremos una vida lejos de los EEUU . ¿No es eso lo que tanto ansía?

Si aquel hombre no fuera el director del FBI, posiblemente le partiría la cara, pero sí lo era, además, le convenía cumplir esa misión, y estaba seguro de que sus compañeros, sobretodo los que habían sido miembros de STARS en Raccoon City, tenían cuentas pendientes que resolver con aquel tipo.

- Trataré de convencerlos. - dijo Leon al fin -

- Me alegro. Aquí tiene el número de teléfono, están en su base en Canadá. - el anciano le entregó una hoja en blanco, pero Leon sabía como hacer que el dichoso número se mostrase - No olvide pulsar el código de seguridad para que ningún satélite pueda escuchar su conversación.

- "Excepto ustedes" - pensó - ¿Podría explicarme en que consiste exactamente mi misión? -

- Es muy sencillo, deberá ir a Europa, investiguen, estoy seguro de que están acostumbrados. Pero he de pedirle un favor, mañana deberá despedirse de su trabajo como guardaespaldas de la familia presidencial... - leon carraspeó, eso era lo único que le dolía de dejar los EEUU - Pero durante media jornada debe proteger al presidente, dará una conferencia en la que trataremos de reducir el armamento biológico. Aunque no lo crea se ha vuelto más famoso que el nuclear en los últimos meses.

- Me imagino que todo tiene que ver con Umbrella.

-Así es, Sr. Kennedy, pero eso ya no tiene que ver con su persona, cumpla su misión, y olvide todo lo que ha hecho por este país. Adiós Sr. Kennedy, le echaremos de menos aunque no lo crea.

Y así, el FBI le daba las últimas órdenes, proteger a la familia presidencial durante una conferencia sobre las armas biológicas, y reunir al equipo para encontrar y destruir a la organización terrorista de Wesker. Leon suspiró, tendría que descansar mucho, pues pronto no podría hacerlo.

Universidad George Washington, Nueva York

2 de Septiembre del 2004, 14:30 PM

Para Leon no era fácil lo que tendría que decirle a Ashley, se llevaba bien con ella y su familia pero ahora debía dejarles, y no sabía como decirles, por la mañana se había portado borde con ella mientras la acompañaba a ella y al chofer, pero en aquel momento no sabía como responder ante ella.

De pronto sonó el timbre, las puertas de la universidad se abrieron dejando paso a una alocada muchedumbre deseosa de salir a divertirse, pero entre todas aquellas personas, sólo una caminaba con tristeza, llevando entre sus manos un cuaderno rosado con una nota que sobresalía de entre las hojas. La chica levantó la cabeza mostrando una cara empañada en lágrimas, al observar a Leon, cuya mirada impasible había desaparecido, la rubia joven se desmayó, al tiempo, que el agente salió corriendo y gritando.

- ¡Ashley! ¡Ashley!

Por suerte, un estudiante la pudo sostener para que no cayera al suelo, se trataba de un chico normal, con gafas, vestido de uniforme y de expresión alegre, lo único que lo resaltaba era la pelusilla que recorría el mentón.

- Tranquila, As, todo irá bien. - le dijo el estudiante a la chica, que trataba de reponerse, caminando con torpeza hasta terminar cayendo en brazos de Leon -

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Ashley? - preguntó Leon al ver la dificultad que tenía la hija del presidente para mantenerse en pie -

- Mis... padres... mis padres han... muerto. ¡MIS PADRES HAN MUERTO! - gritó cayendo al suelo de rodillas con el rostro bañado en lágrimas -

Para Leon aquella era una noticia fácil de asumir, no podía hacer nada, se había quedado paralizado, sólo pudo observar como el estudiante trataba de animar a Ashley.

- Ya, cálmate, As.

- Basta, Lionel, agradezco tu ayuda, pero déjame sola por favor. - le dijo entre sollozos -

- Pero..

- ¡Vete! ¡vete de una vez! ¡Qué se vayan todos! - exclamó furiosa corriendo al exterior. Lionel hizo ademán de seguirla pero León se lo impidió -

- Sr. Kennedy, debe dejarme ir con ella, esta mal... - suplicó Lionel -

- Antes... quiero que me cuentes... como ocurrió todo... ¿Cómo murió la familia presidencial? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? - preguntaba Leon nervioso, tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir -

- ¿No lo sabe? ¡Fue en la conferencia!

- ¿La conferencia? - preguntó extrañado mirando su reloj - faltan dos horas...

- Parece ser que fue antes, a causa de las amenazas que estaban recibiendo. Es extraño que no lo supiera, porque se ha convertido en la noticia del año, todos hablan de eso, sale en todas las noticias... - decía el estudiante, sin que Leon le prestara atención, pues acababa al recoger el cuaderno de Ashley la nota que guardaba se sobresalió y su interés en lo sucedido le llevó a leerla -

Srta. Graham, lamento informarle que su familia, la familia del presidente de los EEUU incluyéndole, ha sufrido un atentado que ha acabado con su vida .Como sabrá a través de su padre, la hora prevista para la conferencia fue trasladada a las 13:00 PM, con la intención de evitar que esto sucediera, temíamos por la integridad de su padre e incluso de usted y la Sra. Graham, a causa de las continuas amenazas que la Casa Blanca ha recibido

Aún investigamos quien provocó este atentado que acabó con tantos miembros importantes de la ONU. Pero sabemos como, armas químicas, es una ironía que sean precisamente ese tipo de armas la que impidió que se desarrollara una reunión que podría haber impedido el terrorismo biológico, nuestra teoría es que este atentado es obra de algún perturbado terrorista, que quiere extender el caos en nuestra nación, pero le prometo que este acto no quedará impune, se lo juro por mi patria.

Atte. Richard Michels, Director del FBI.

Mientras leía aquella nota, notaba el cinismo de su autor, pero la desconfianza creció más, al darse cuenta que por detrás había también unas palabras, escritas con bolígrafo, sabía bien que la tinta usada desaparecería en aproximadamente un minuto y eso le hacía sospechar.

También le doy constancia que su guardaespaldas, Leon Scott Kennedy, falleció durante el atentado, es una pérdida que nos duele al ser él uno de nuestros mejores hombres, lo echaremos de menos en el departamento.

Un gesto de furia deformó su rostro, cosa que asustó a Lionel, con todas sus fuerzas el agente corrió hacia su coche, entró de forma bestial y descuidada, y arrancó a toda velocidad mientras el estudiante cogía la nota y observaba como desaparecía.

Apartamento de Leon, Nueva York 15:15 PM

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, Leon estaba realmente furioso y no se llegó a fijar en que, en la cocina, sus "guardianes" tenían apresada a Ashley, que no pensó en un lugar mejor donde ir que el apartamento de Leon.

Uno de los tipos, de color y calvo, hizo señas para que su compañero, de aspecto asiático, atacara a Leon, quien había visto una nota en la mesa del centro del salón, mientras la leía, el asesino se acercaba sigilosamente con un cuchillo.

Sr. Scott Kennedy, he de informarle que hemos cambiado la hora de la conferencia a las 13:00 PM, por lo tanto usted ha de estar ahí para proteger a la familia Graham de un posible atentado. Le pido que hable inmediatamente con los miembros de ALPHA, es de vital importancia que detengamos estos movimientos terroristas cuanto antes. Estamos dispuesto a decirle exactamente donde está la niña después que cumpla esta última misión. 

- "De modo que querían que yo fuera. Malditos cobardes"

El asesino levantó con fiereza el cuchillo pero, por muy silencioso que había sido el movimiento incluso cuando estaba a punto de rajarle, Leon escuchó un ligero ruido, sin más dio una patada giratoria que le partió la muñeca a su atacante, y antes que el arma cayese al suelo, Leon le partió el cuello de un certero golpe de kárate.

Desenfundó el arma y dio media vuelta inmediatamente al oír una pisada, sabiendo que había otro más, pero no pudo hacer nada al ver que el asesino tenía agarrada a Ashley con un a mano y le apuntaba con una Desert Eagle con la otra.

- Suéltela, no tiene nada que ver. - suplicó Leon sin dejar de apuntar -

- Piense un poco más en la situación, si me dispara, hay un 50 de posibilidades que dañara a la chica, y si acertara, no me mataría con una Beretta, en cambio yo, le estoy apuntando con una Desert Eagle capaz de reventar cualquier parte del cuerpo a donde apunte, sin importar que tenga o no chalecos antibalas. Tire el arma, le prometo que será rápido e indoloro.

Leon carraspeó, él tenía razón, con lentitud bajó la pistola, pero observando bien los movimientos del asesino, por s acaso tenía oportunidad de dispararle.

- ¡Leon no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Dispara!

- ¡Cállate mocosa! - exclamó el asesino, pero Ashley le mordió la mano y forcejaron por un corto periodo de tiempo en que el asesino bajó la guardia, momento que Leon aprovechó para volarle la cabeza -

La bala atravesó el aire a velocidad supersónica, y luego destrozó el cráneo del "guardián" de Leon, sin más, Ashley corrió a los brazos de leon que le respondió con unas palmadas en la espalda, pero un sonido parecido irrumpió enseguida en el apartamento y Leon supo que no se trataba del "eco" .

Y mucha razón tenía, se trataba del director del FBI, el Sr. Michels, acompañado de unos siete u ocho hombres fuertemente armados y vestidos con el uniforme militar de la desaparecida Umbrella.

- ¡Qué escena más enternecedora! ¡Bravo! Cómo para hacer una película en Holliwood... - exclamó con sarcasmo -

En un arranque de ira, pero con la mente en blanco Leon se lanzó a por Richard, inmediatamente se produjo entre ellos un espectacular combate marcial digno de una película de Jackie Chan, en la que al final el director del FBI obtuvo ventaja y ganó el combate, neutralizando a Leon.

Los mercenarios levantaron al agente y lo obligaron a sentarse en el sofá junto a Ashley, estaban atados y el director daba vueltas a su alrededor sin dejar de mirarlos.

- ¿Te sientes bien Leon? Con la técnica que usado sobre ti debes tener los huesos rotos... - le dijo a Leon con cinismo - Verás te contaré los titulares de mañana: "Tras el atentado contra su familia, la Srta. Ashley Graham se suicida junto a su amante en su apartamento" Ja, ja, ja. Como si lo estuviera viendo.

- No te saldrás con la tuya... ¡Agh!

- Ya lo he hecho, mi viejo amigo. Verás todo estaba calculado a la perfección, el virus A423 acabaría con todos los miembros implicados en la lucha contra la guerra biológica, incluido el presidente, salvando al tráfico de BOW que ahora gobierna el Mercado Negro internacional. A la vez le eliminaríamos a usted y a los STARS recién venidos a nuestra querida ciudad, y todo habría sido perfecto, Ashley no habrá tenido que morir.

- Usted... ¡Usted mató a mi padre! - exclamó Ashley con furia, intentando atacar a Richard sin resultado, pues estaba muy bien atada -

- Lo ha hecho Sr. Michels, ha traicionado a su país... Y todo por unos cuantos millones. - dijo entre dientes Leon, conteniéndose -

- ¿Yo? ¿Traidor, YO? ¡Ja! El Sr. Graham fue el que traicionó a esta nación, quería acabar con nuestra mayor fuente de ingresos, y no sólo eso sino que tenía otros objetivos destinados a convertir este país en una débil y vulnerable aldea. ¡Yo lo sabía todo! Pensaba reducir a 0 el presupuesto militar, y usarlo para beneficio de otros países, mientras el nuestro acabaría cayendo en decadencia. ¡Era un loco reformista que habría acabado con los EEUU! Puede que haya aceptado dinero antes, pero le aseguro que por este acto no pedí ni un centavo. ¿Y sabe por qué? ¡Porque para que esta nación siga siendo la súperpotencia que es, necesita un presidente digno!

- ¿Como usted? - preguntó Leon con ironía -

- Veo que sigue pillando las cosas al vuelo, Krauser tenía razón sobre usted, es demasiado bueno en su trabajo como para que le dejamos vivir, es una pena que no haya muerto en España como habíamos planeado.

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que Loen empezara a atar cabos, seguramente había sido ese cabrón el culpable de que un buen soldado como Krauser acabara en manos de alguien como Wesker. Pero esas averiguaciones le llevaban a una pregunta.

- ¿Dónde está Sherry?- preguntó con rabia -

- ¿Sherry? La tienen mis jefes, es algo que supe hace 20 años, para ser presidente no basta con ser el favorito del público, se necesita tener el apoyo de grandes corporaciones, y yo lo tengo. Sólo le daré una pista, la chica se encuentra cautiva en Europa. ¿Pero dónde? Ja, ja, ja. Nunca lo sabrá. Adiós Sr. Scott Kennedy, temo que después de haber dado la noticia de su muerte no puedo permitir que siga con vida.

Richard apuntó a Leon con una pistola con silenciador, pero justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo, Krauser, el doberman de leon, se lanzó sobre él, rápidamente el agente sacó una navaja que guardaba siempre en el pantalón y se liberó de las cuerdas, entes de que nadie se percatara de su liberación, liberó también a Ashley y le dijo que se escondiera de inmediato.

De inmediato, los mercenarios se preocuparon de eliminar a krauser, a leon le dolió cada sollozo de su fiel perro, pero no vaciló en coger su Beretta y volarles la cabeza sistemáticamente a cada uno de aquellos asesinos, lamentablemente fue neutralizado por un cobarde que lo curio por la espalda, además que otros dos lo apuntaban en la cabeza con sus rifles a la cabeza, uno de ellos se acercó al director del FBI quien miraba la profunda herida que cubría su brazo con terror.

- No... No puede ser... El Virus-T no debería haberle hecho efecto hasta pasadas tres horas, y sólo hace diez minuto que se lo administramos. - decía asustado, sorprendiendo a leon, quien había observado que su fiel doberman era desde el ataque un cerberus - "Eso quiere decir qué... " - pensó aún más aterrorizado al ver como el mercenario le apunaba sin vacilar con el rifle - ¡No! ¡Espera no! - pero el asesino no escucho sus gritos, gastó todo el cargador en el cuerpo de Richard, para luego decapitarlo con un cuchillo de supervivencia -

La escena no había sido digerida aún por el agente, cuando un policía uniformado entró al apartamento aún más bruscamente que leon, y disparó a quemarropa contra el mercenario que apuntaba a Leon, éste sin esperar un segundo, le dio un codazo al que le apresaba en el estómago para luego partirle el cuello, el último que quedaba, trató de disparar pero no tenía balas, entonces una voz desde la puerta, surgió.

- Es un delito muy grave atentar contra la vida del director del FBI. - el mercenario dio media vuelta para observar a Barry Burtun, el fornido ex-miembro de los STARS de Raccoon City, quien iba armado nada menos que con una ametralladora gatling - ¿Sabes con que se paga? - preguntó con seriedad mientras el mercenario trataba de escapar, la voz de Barry y el tiempo empezaron a ir a cámara lenta para él - Se paga... Con la muerte. - una incesante lluvia de balas destrozaron por completo el cuerpo del asesino -

Ashley salió de su escondite para observar como Leon le daba la mano al policía, dando a entender que eran amigos.

- ¡Kevin! ¡Cuánto tiempo! - exclamó con alegría Leon -

- Desde luego, Kevin Ryman siempre está para ayudar. - dijo con su tono humorístico de siempre -

- ¿Kevin Ryman? ¡Bah! ¡Si Chris y yo fiemos los que más hicimos! - apuntó Barry -

- También me alegro de verte a ti, Barry. - le dijo Leon al grandullón, estrechándole la mano -

- ¡Así que esta monada de chica es la hija del fallecido presidente de los EEUU! - exclamó Kevin, causando que Ashley se molestara un poco -

- ¡Déjense de festejos y larguémonos de aquí! - ordenó Barry, orden que todos acataron de inmediato -

Al salir, Leon contempló doce cadáveres, también uniformados como soldados de Umbrella, sobre un sedán negro estaba Chris, recargando la escopeta.

- Tras los atentados investigamos y supimos que habían sido obre de agentes del FBI, por eso te fuimos a buscar. - le contó Kevin -

- No debieron hacerlo - espetó Leon - Eso es precisamente lo que querían, que os atrajese a una trampa, por eso me contaron lo de la misión.

- ¿Cuál misión? - preguntó Kevin intrigado -

- Me dijeron que Wesker estaba implicado en los atentados y que debía reunirlos e ir a Europa para detenerle. Ahora sé que sólo querían que los trajese a una trampa para eliminarlos y acabar con la gente capaz de impedir sus negocios.

- Te equivocas leon, no se trata de Leon. La información que te dio el viejo ese no es tan falsa. - corrigió Barry, causando sorpresa en Leon y Ashley - Estoy seguro que su jefe era Wesker, y que él es el que tiene a Sherry.

- ¿Wesker? La verdad es que si me lo hubieras dicho antes, no te hubiera creído, pues me imaginaba que pese a los métodos que utilizaban, los fines de esta nación no eran los mismos que los de Umbrella, pero tras lo que dijo Richard sobre krauser... Empiezo a sospechar que todo lo del secuestro era una tapadera, para conseguir ellos el control sobre las plagas. - dedujo Leon -

- Nos tienes que contar todo, pero antes, debemos poner a la cría a salvo. - apuntó Barry -

- ¡No soy una niña! ¡Tengo 20 años! - gritó Ashley -

- Lo sabemos preciosa, lo sabemos...

Todos se callaron una vez cerca del coche, Chris seguía igual que siempre, fuerte y a la vez teniendo aquella mirada simpática que agradaba a todos, una mirada que Barry ya no podía imitar tras la muerte de sus esposa..

- ¿De qué hablaban? - preguntó Chris intrigado -

- Es largo de contar... - dijo Kevin -

- Debemos poner a Ashley a salvo - puntualizó Leon -

- ¡No quiero quedarme esperando mientras ustedes se enfrentan a los asesinos de MI padre! - exclamó Ashley con rabia, pero Leon le sujetó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada seria, una mirada que nunca le había visto -

- Escúchame Ashley, tú debes quedarte, no tienes nada que ver en esto, sólo Richard michels sabía que me habías visto. De todos modos Kevin te cuidará, te dejaremos con el en su apartamento.

- En su... apartamento. - repitió Ashley pálida, como asimilando lo que le decía Leon -

- ¡Vaya! Je, je, je. No es que no me agrade cuidar a esta.. belleza... - decía Kevin observándola con ojos pícaros - pero me sería más divertido ayudarles.

- ¿¡Vas a dejarme con ese pervertido? - gritó Ashley amargada -

Kevin sólo sonrió ante el comentario de Ashley, leon simplemente entró en el coche junto con Chris , que ya había arrancado el coche. Pero antes de que Ashley, se subiera con ellos, Barry le dijo algo que el policía también oyó.

- No te preocupes pequeña, Ryman no te hará nada, porque si lo hace... - en aquel momento barry miró sobriamente a Kevin, que sonría de forma estúpida junto al coche - Le arranco las piernas.

Pese a que a Ashley no le agradaba que la llamaran "pequeña", las palabras de barry le recordaron a su padre cuando ella venía acompañada, y pese a que eran sólo amigos, su padre les hablaba, cosa que llegaba a divertirle, esos recuerdos la hicieron sonreír.

Pero como si hubiera alguien que no quería que las cosas no acabaran tan bien, del apartamento surgió Richard Michel, sin cabeza y convertido en zombie, la sorpresa fue tal, que todos se metieron de inmediato en el coche y salieron a toda leche, no por miedo a aquel muerto viviente, sino a los coche del FBI que vendrían a investigarlo todo, pero cuando se alejaban, pudieron ver como el apartamento de Leon volaba por los aires.

- "De modo que Wesker tenía preparado todo para que Richard y los mercenarios murieran también. Supongo que no le convenía una persona tan "patriótica" . Bueno, al menos eso nos libra un poco de él, si piensa que estamos muertos no será más fácil cogerle. " - fue lo que pensó Leon -

Justo en aquel memento vio a Ark, su otro perro herido, una sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de él, pero Kevin uso su mano en su hombro y le dijo unas palabras que lo tranquilizaron.

- No te preocupes, a éste le dimos el antivirus a tiempo.

Miami, EEUU 18:50 PM

Habían pasado casi 4 horas desde lo ocurrido en el apartamento, Leon conducía algo apurado pro as calles de Miami en busca de algo en especial.

Lo primero que hicieron fue dejar a Ashley y a Ark en el apartamento de Kevin, donde vivían los Ocho Supervivientes de Raccoon City, además de él, los STARS y... Claire. En aquella casa tenían de todo y era un refugio seguro pues eran agentes más encubiertos que los STARS, nadie, ni el Gobierno sabía de ellos, que fueron de gran ayuda en su dura lucha contra Umbrella.

Una vez asegurada Ashley, Barry y Chris le informaron de la situación, los miembros de ALPHA, se habían refugiado en Miami tras los atentados, aunque el FBI les propuso una granja en kansas, sabían de buena cuenta que cuando aceptaron y no fueron tras descubrir quien estaba detrás de los ataques, aquella granja estalló.

Pero Chris le pidió un favor en forma de carta, que aún no había leído, le dijo que no era prudente ir todos juntos y que le hiciera el favor, si todo salía bien se verían en el puerto a las 20:30. León frenó un momento, pues el semáforo estaba en rojo, y se dispuso a leer la nota.

Leon, ya sabes que no es bueno que estemos todos juntos en ningún momento, ahora que sabemos que el FBI nos busca por órdenes de Wesker, sabemos que podrían atraparnos en cualquier momento, y es mejor que no nos cojan a todos de un golpe, aunque confío en que todavía no sepan donde estamos, hablamos del FBI y es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Con el motivo de esta separación te pido que busques a Claire en la dirección de abajo, llevo dos años sin saber de ella y estoy preocupado, aunque no me gustaría llevarla a más líos, creo que estaría más segura con nosotros que en este país, la suerte está de nuestro lado, hace unos días me informó LJ que vive en Miami, contáctala y trata de convencerla para que se vaya contigo, es mejor que los de ALPHA no pisemos de nuevo este país, incluso he hablado con los OSRC de esto, ojalá que lo piensen.

Arlington Road, 1123, Miami, USA 

Una vez el semáforo se puso en verde, Leon fue a toda la velocidad que le permitían las señales de tráfico, pu0es no quería alertar a las autoridades, y enseguida llegó a aquel lugar, de inmediato convirtió la carta en una bola de papel que posteriormente se tragó, la digestión se ocuparía de que esa información desapareciera, un truco que aprendió en su entrenamiento.

Aparcó el coche con suavidad, bajó vestido de civil pero armado, observó la casa, que tenía más pinta de campo que de ciudad, a paso lento fue acercándose a la casa, recordando cada uno de los momentos que vivió junto a Claire en raccoon City, su brusca despedida fue el último recuerdo que pasó por su mente antes de abrir la puerta...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Leon se dispuso a abrir la pequeña verja verde y mugrienta, que protegía la

puerta cuando la agarró Leon dudó por breves instantes en decidirse llamar a la

puerta, todo esto, había pasado muy deprisa y no solo eso, tanto tiempo sin ver a Claire sin contactar con ella , y después tener que explicarle todo lo ocurrido.

Un breve flashback le vino a la cabeza, Leon recordaba como conoció a Claire

se acordaba perfectamente y desafortunadamente en al manera que la vio por

primera vez.

Flashback, Raccoon City

1 de Septiembre de 1998

Él estaba huyendo hacia un callejón sin salida en Raccoon City, cuando de

pronto una puerta se abrió de golpe y vio a una chica muy guapa y alta de

tez morena tirando a blanca y pelo castaño, la expresión de la chica era de pánico, sólo recordó en ese instante la primera frase que cruzo con ella.

- Por favor. ¡No dispares!.

- ¡Al suelo! - la chica se agachó permitiendo a Leon disparar al zombie que estaba detrás de ella -

Fin del Flashback

En ese preciso instante Leon volvió a la realidad, un pequeño gatito que

pasaba por allí haciendo ruido fue el responsable.

- "¿Que hago?" - se preguntó Leon - puff - dijo meneando la cabeza -

Leon retiró la verja mugrienta, parecía que llevaba años sin ser limpiada-y

fue a tocar a la puerta, cuando para su sorpresa la puerta se entreabrió.

Se asomó un poco como intentando ver pero, de pronto, recordó los hechos que

habían transcurrido hace poco.

No lo dudó, sacó su pistola, entró como una flecha apartando todo lo que se lo ponía por delante y gritando el nombre de la chica.

- ¡Claire! ¡Claire! - gritaba a todo pulmón hasta que un olor amargo y podrido, le hizo taparse la boca - "No, ella no" - pensó, temeroso al recordar a los zombies y su olor putrefacto - .

No lo dudó, se dispuso a mirar hacia su alrededor como un depredador buscando su presa ...buscando a Claire, pero nada, miró en el pequeño baño que tenia al izquierda , la entrada era pequeña, era el saloncito de la casa, para ser mas exacto. Cuando se dispuso a entrar en la cocina que tenia justo en frente, sólo tenía que bordar la pequeña mesa, escuchó un pequeño ruido

que le hizo girarse.

Ahí estaba, junto a las escaleras del segundo piso. Leon al darse cuenta de la situación tan embarazosa se volteó.

- Claire lo siento - dijo Leon muy nervioso - la puerta estaba abierta, te llame y no contestaste, me puse nervioso creí que algo malo te ocurrió, por eso entré - continuó todavía mas nervioso - cuando te vistas voltearé - dijo un poco incrédulo y dudando -

Leon jamás esperó que al volverse se encontraría a una Claire en ropa de encaje blanco a juego, y tanga. La había visto de espaldas.

"¿Estará mirando la pared?" - pensó -

- Ja, ja, ja.- rió Claire cortando sus pensamientos -

- No me hace gracia Claire, no quiero que pienses mal de mí. --le dijo, tratando de mantenerse en calma -

Obvio ,con ella sólo había tenido contacto en los acontecimientos ocurridos

en Raccoon City, y no más durante su cruzada contra Umbrella, después él fue obligado a trabajar para los EEUU indefinidamente. Incluso con Ada tuvo más contacto.

- "Ada...¿Dónde estará? Se preguntó siendo interrumpido por una voz débil y burlona que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos ¿Quieres hacerlo? - le dijo la chica agarrándolo por detrás de la cintura -

La actitud de leon cambio por completo, se giró y la vio, desde luego que la vio.

- "¿Claire dios santo que te ocurre?" - Leon estaba pálido -

que..que..que - un Beso en los labios lo cortó - vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo.--dijo en susurro sin separar los labios -

Leon se aparto de un sobresalto y la tomó de los hombros, entonces se dio

cuenta de que faltaba, su ropa interior.

- ¿Quieres que empiece yo? - dijo de una manera extraña, Leon gruñó, la tomó por los hombros de nuevo. - ¿Que te ocurre?- preguntó preocupado, mirándola a los ojos, unos ojos distintos de los que él recordaba -

Ella seguía abrazándole, manoseándole con interés, tocando incluso partes íntimas, hasta que Leon se hartó y la agarró las muñecas para luego tumbarla boca abajo en el pequeño sofá, estaba bastante preocupado y, cuando miró su espalda, mucho mas: Claire tenía arañazos, cortes, pinchazos, moratones... Leon observaba todas las heridas, pensando quien podría haberle hecho eso.

A todo esto Claire no paraba de gritarle , llevaba así desde el primer momento que la agarró pero Leon estaba , intentando encontrarle lógica a lo que le veía., También se dio cuenta del , olor que desprendía la muchacha , parecía como si llevara sin lavarse 3 o 4 meses , pudo percatarse además de su aspecto: estaba mucho mas delgada, pálida , con ojeras, incluso con la piel irritada... Al ver mejor el apartamento y observar varias manchas verdosas pegadas por el suelo, teorizó que la chica vomitaba con frecuencia.

Su actitud con él...no, Claire no le parecía de ese tipo de chicas. Ella era distinta a todas las demás, no le encontraba lógica a su comportamiento.

- "Algo le ha pasado en estos dos años" - pensó Leon

Leon volvió en sí al percatarse de los ruidos de ésta y los gritos de que la tomara, no aguanto más, forcejeo con ella y, casi en brazos, la llevó a la

ducha, abrió el grifo de agua fría y la echó dentro. Claire le insultaba de una

manera increíble e, incluso, en unos de los momentos , cuando Leon trataba de

esquivar todo lo que la chica le tiraba: champú, jabón , botellas de

bebida.. Sabe dios lo que le tiraba, ella le escupió a la cara y, un intento

por agarrarla para que no resbalara en la bañera, Claire aprovechó y el dio un apasionado beso, cómo un acto reflejo, Leon la golpeó.

- "¿Qué he hecho?" -- se preguntó a sí mismo, atemorizado de su comportamiento -

-No te gusto, me pegaste, eres un bastardo, monstruo...- murmuraba Claire entre sollozos, siguiendo con los insultos -

Leon se calló, solo oía los sollozos de ella y el agua caer. Claire se sentó en la bañera y se acomodo. El agente la miró incrédulo, por su mente solo pasaba n cientos de preguntas sin respuesta sobre la situación.

- Claire. Perdóname, no quería golpearte. - dijo con voz firme

- ...- claire se quedó en silencio absoluto, sólo se puso como en posición fetal,

mientras el agua crecía en la bañera poco a poco -

- He estado bajo mucha tensión últimamente. He tenido problemas...y... -- trataba de explicarse Leon -

- ...- aún en silencio absoluto, Claire lo miraba con cara extraña -

- Quería ayudarte, estabas muy sucia, quería,.. quiero cuidarte, he venido a

buscarte para irnos juntos...con tu hermano Chris .

Leon no sabía que decir, agachó la cabeza, no sabía si por la pena del golpe ,

o por la situación de tenerla desnuda, también estaba el tema del atentado que

le tenia inquieto, no quería que las cosas se complicaran mas de lo que ya estaban.

- ¿Puedes poner el agua caliente? Tengo frío. - dijo Claire con voz suave, no la

voz de hace unos instantes -.

Leon no sabia bien si tenia alegría o que era pero no dudó, fue hablar con ella pero fue cortado de nuevo.

- ¿Mi hermano está aquí? - dijo ella en el mismo tono -

Leon se puso algo contento, parecía que esta era Claire, la Claire que el

conocía, siempre pendiente de su hermano

- No, verás, él me pidió que te buscara para que nos reunamos con él y los demás.-- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas -.

- ¿Porque me quieres bañar?--dijo no muy segura, como alejada de la realidad -

- Pues... - sólo logró decir eso mientas se levantaba hasta ver la situación en la que se encontraba, tan comprometida. -

Leon buscaba una excusa, por acto relejo se volteó, aún pensando en que decirle para eludir aquella situación tan tensa, incluso para él.

- Veras ha habido problemas últimamente, ahora no tengo tiempo de darte los

detalles - dijo muy serio y esta ves sin dudar -

- ah...¿me puedes bañar? - Leon se desconcertaba cada vez más -

- No, Claire hazlo tú solita. He de hacer una llamada para decirle a tu hermano

que nos reuniremos con él en el sitio que me indique -

Acto después, Leon se dispuso a salir, pero Claire le agarró por detrás, de forma muy cariñosa.

- Por favor, si me bañas iré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?- Leon estaba cada ves mas

pálido - De acuerdo. - dijo ya cansado y no muy seguro -

19:10 PM

Leon estaba tumbado en el sofá, intentando concentrarse, mejor dicho,

intentando sacar conclusiones del comportamiento de Claire, la había dejado descansar un poco. Después de convencerla que se ponga algo de ropa, la dejó tumbada en la cama, y ya era hora de despertarla.

Debían irse, si no , no llegarían a tiempo, había hablado 10 minutos antes

con Chris , y había acordado donde seria el lugar, donde quedarían.

Leon aún pensaba en lo que le comentaría a su amigo sobre el comportamiento

de su hermana, la verdad no sabia que decir, pero se lo contaría todo, eso sin duda.

Flashback

- Dime - dijo Chris a través del teléfono -

- He encontrado a Claire, está aquí, conmigo.

Chris se dio cuenta rápidamente que algo raro pasaba, como un sexto sentido, lo sabía por el tono de voz que usaba Leon, trataba de ocultarlo, pero notaba un cierto cambio.

- ¿Ocurre algo leon? - preguntó sin vacilar -

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no.

Leon se llevaba muy bien con Chris, eran grandes amigos y les unía un fuerte compañerismo tras su lucha contra Umbrella. Por eso le daba pena tener que mentirle por ahora, pero no quería que se pusiera nervioso como el estaba.

- ¿A pasado algo entre mi hermana y tu? -preguntó Chris en tono de broma, haciendo que Leon se pusiera aún más nervioso -

- No, hombre, como me ves capaz de hacerle eso a la hermana de un amigo - dijo mucho mas tranquilo, esa broma de Chris lo puso algo mas tranquilo por unos instantes. -

- ¿Seguro? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?.- preguntó insistente con alguna risa -

- No ha pasado nada. - cortó Leon - ¿Donde quedamos? - preguntó, cambiando de tema, y poniéndose muy serio -

Chris se dio cuenta y ya sabía que algo pasaba, estaba bastante preocupado

pero no dijo nada, y le contestó rápido a Leon .

- En la entrada del muelle, hay un gran centro comercial, pues justo en

el mismo pasillo de la entrada principal, la más grande, donde entras a la

primera a mano derecha , justo donde está el quiosco de prensa , hay un bar llamado "Alice". Nos vemos a las 8:30. - concluyó muy serio Chris -

- De acuerdo, estaremos hay a las 8:30. Claire vendrá conmigo. - afirmó Leon,

sabiendo que Chris no era tonto , pero ya tendría tiempo para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Adiós - se despidió leon -

- ¿Leon? -

- ¿Sí? - dijo temiendo que volviera al tema anterior -

- Me gustas para mi hermana - colgó de forma abrupta. Leon suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá. -

Fin de flashback

- ¡Maldita sea! Son ya las 19:35, no llegaremos a tiempo si no nos vamos ya. - exclamó Leon, levantándose y comprobando su arma y que estaba todo en orden -

- Cariño - leon se volteó y encontró a una Claire preciosa, vestida con unos vaqueros y top blancos, con una chaqueta de cuero negro y su pelo recogido en su típica cola de caballo -

- ¿Si? - dijo incrédulo, intentando olvidar el comentario de Claire -

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás pálido - le dijo mientas se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios , como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No decías que no espera mi hermano? - preguntó de pronto -

- Sí - contesto serio, intentando mantener la compostura -

Ella lo agarró y salieron afuera muy pegados. Leon solo pensó que mas mal no podrían salirle las cosas..

Claire se separó de él para coger asiento en el coche en la parte delantera. Leon se acomodó y puso el motor en marcha. Claire tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del joven que la dejo hacer para evitar confrontaciones..

Centro Comercial New Zet, Miami

20:23 PM

Leon terminaba de aparcar el auto, después de un viajecito pesado, no es que

el apartamento de Claire estuviera lejos del muelle, no, sino que las pesadas

preguntas de claire lo traían preocupado, cosas como; "Te quiero mucho, tú me quieres, mi hermano lo sabe" " ¿Le has dicho que nos casaremos?" todo esas cosas que le decía eran como para preocuparse, pero otro asunto le preocupaba más, Claire estaba bastante pesada hablando de tener un bebé. No lo dudaba

en cuanto tuviera tiempo se lo comentaría todo a Chris.

Se bajaron del auto y lo primero que hizo Claire fue acercarse a el y agarrarlo

de la mano, como una linda pareja. La chica ría contenta , pero él no, estaba confundido, no paraba de dar vueltas intentando en su retorcida mente

encontrar una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Es por aquí no? - preguntó aferrándose más a él -

- Sí, ahora a la derecha - dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja - "Que pensará Chris si nos ven así?" - se preguntó Leon.-

- Mi hermano está allí, en el bar. ¿No me escuchas? - preguntaba ella de forma acelerada, mirándolo -

- ¿Eh? Sí... vamos ... claire. ¿No deberías soltarme?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... ¿Qué crees que pensará tu hermano si nos ve así?

- ¡Se tendrá que aguantar! - exclamó con seguridad - y hacerse a la idea, de que serás el padre de mis hijos - dijo feliz -

Leon iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por una voz gruesa, proveniente de un hombre maduro, de color, y con una altura y complexión considerables. A su lado estaba otro chico de pelo oscuro y tez blanca, no tan fornido como su compañero, pero tampoco era mucho menos.

- ¡Vaya Chris! ¡Pero si tienes cuñado! - exclamó Barry entre carcajadas -

- Ya veo - afirmó Chris que, aunque lo negara, le costaba ver lo que estaba viendo - Llegáis tarde - dijo acercándose a su hermana y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Claire le abrazó con una mano, ni siquiera soltó a Leon ,

como si alguien e lo quisiera quitar -

Aquella actitud, enfureció por dentro a Chris, que se fijó que aunque su hermana le dio el abrazo y dos besos a Barry , notó que ella era fría , esto lo

terminó molestando muchísimo, él miró a su fornido compañero y

éste asintió , confirmando así que algo raro pasaba.

- Voy al servicio y ahora nos vamos, llegasteis con tiempo muy justo.- apuntó

Chris, haciendo una serie de gesto que hicieron comprender a Leon sus intenciones -

- Te acompaño Chris.

- ¿A dónde vas tú? - preguntó Claire con seriedad -

- Al baño, necesito ir. - contestó sin vacilar -

- No, yo voy contigo. Donde tu vayas, iré yo. - le dijo muy seria -

- No puedes, es un baño para hombres Claire.

Barry se tocaba su barba y miraba muy preocupado a Chris, aunque Claire

llevaba maquillaje , se le notaba algo cambiada , más delgada y algo pálida

con ojeras.

- Hermana, déjalo al pobre - le dijo con burla pero muy preocupado -

- ¡Cierra la boca de una vez! - le grito Claire a su hermano -

El líder de ALPHA se quedó mudo, jamás su hermana ni si quiera en broma le había dicho algo semejante.

- Claire necesito ir al baño, es sólo un momento - le dijo Leon preocupado al ver como Claire volvía a llorar, como cuando le dio aquel empujón -

- ¿Me vas abandonar a mi y al bebé? - preguntó con tristeza, ante la atónita mirada de todos -

- ¿Qué bebé? - preguntó Leon, que cada vez estaba más pálido -

- El nuestro tonto, Chris se volteó y se fue al baño , Leon lo siguió con la

mirada, y entendió perfectamente .

- Voy al servicio, vuelvo en 3 minutos. ¿De acuerdo? Barry se quedará contigo. ¿Verdad ? - preguntó mirando muy serio a Barry -

- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no me dices, como es el bebé Claire? - le preguntó Barry para desviar su atención -

Leon se pudo separar de ella al fin. Se dirigió al baño , algo intranquilo mientras

escuchaba como Claire hablaba a lo lejos con Barry.

Leon abrió la puerta del baño con suavidad. Cuando entró dos fuertes manos le agarraron de la chaqueta y lo chocaron bruscamente contra la pared.

- ¿¡Cómo que bebé? ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando Leon? - gritaba Chris fuera de sí, a lo que leon respondía con un silencio absoluto - ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana? - preguntó tratando de tranquilizarse -

Chris se fijo en que la cara de Leon era todo un poema y lo soltó, para luego irse a echarse agua a la cara.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa tu hermana. - dijo al fin -

- ¿Que?

Leon le contó absolutamente todo, sin dejar escapar un detalle, explicándole

todo lo sucedido en su apartamento y el comportamiento que tenia

ella con él. Le recalcó especialmente lo de los golpes, moratones e hinchazones que tenia en la espalda.

Muelle, Miami

20:35 PM

Los cuatro andaban rumbo al barco, en busca de los demás. Claire agarrada a Leon, a quien no paraba de atosigar con besos y acaricias. Chris estaba

bastante preocupado y Barry prefería callarse. Leon no correspondía ninguna de las acaricias por parte de esta y mucho menos los besos. Solo estaba preocupado y de vez en cuando miraba a Chris, que estaba detrás de ellos

- Es por aquí. - señaló barry - este debe de ser el lugar donde me dijo Jill , creo que al fin y al cabo llegamos a tiempo.

- Es verdad, aún no han llegado. Es raro. - apuntó Leon, aún siendo agarrado por Claire -.

- Sí, es muy raro - afirmó Chris -

- Hey. ¡Ahí está tu novia Chris! - exclamó muy feliz -

Todos ignoraron el comentario por completo, y se saludaron brevemente a sus compañeros Jill y Carlos, a diferencia de la joven Rebecca que siempre saludaba dándoles dos besos a ambos y sobre todo a Barry, que era como su padre para ella , no lo dudó y se lanzó con él a abrazarlo como una hija a un padre.

- ¡Hola Barry¡ - gritó con alegría la joven del grupo - ¿Cómo está tu familia? - .

Esto último hizo que Barry perdiera su sonrisa, la joven lo notó rápidamente.

- ¿Hice algo mal ? - preguntó preocupada -

- No es nada Rebecca - le contestó Chris - Ahora lo importante es seguir con el plan. ¿Carlos?

Había omitido todo tipo de miradas sobre Jill tras el comentario de Claire , aunque Jill simplemente sonreía, Carlos sabía perfectamente que lo que trataba de hacer Chris era evitar el mal trago a Barry de contar lo que le pasó a su familia.

Todos se percataron que Leon y Claire estaban muy juntos, cogidos de la mano como toda una pareja.

- Leon ahora no hay tiempo para enamoramientos. ¿No crees? - dijo en burla Jill, a lo que todos rieron, incluso Barry sonrió un poco, los únicos que no rieron fueron Leon, Chris y... claire -

- ¿Qué dices puta? - gruñó Claire soltando a Leon y encarando a Jill, que estaba atónita - ¡Te voy a destrozar!

- ... - Jill se quedo muda, no era normal aquella actitud de Claire, jamás la había visto así -

- ¡Ya basta Claire! - gritó Leon bastante furioso -

- ¿Por qué la defiendes? - preguntó ella con rabia -

La situación era realmente tensa, todos se miraban los unos a los otros incrédulos, observando lo que sucedía, algo raro pasaba, eso restaba claro.

- ¿Claire eres tu? - preguntó una voz grave -

Todos voltearon a ver a un hombre vestido de etiqueta, con un smoking de color azul marino, era de cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, engominado hacia atrás, alto y de complexión fuerte. Mientras Leon, la agarraba, Claire miró al hombre y su cara cambió completamente.

- Vincent. ¿Eres tú?

- Sí - afirmó el hombre -

Claire dudó unos instantes, miraba a Vincent y después a Leon, hasta que al final se decidió.

- ¿¡Que haces cerdo? ¡Suéltame! - gritó irritada, apartándose de Leon bruscamente -

- "¿Dijo que la soltase?" - se preguntó Leon anonado -

- "¿Y ahora qué?" - pensó Chris -

El grupo cada vez estaba más confundido, Claire se abalanzó hacia el hombre al que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Vincent abrazando a la chica -

- Verás. Este imbécil me quiso traer aquí para... no se que - dijo enfadada y

mirando con rabia a Leon -

Leon y Chris se intercambiaron miradas, los demás sólo sabían que escuchar era lo mejor que podían hacer.

- Tranquilízate mujer. - le dijo Vincent a claire - encantado de conocerles mi, nombre es Vincent. - saludó -

- Yo me llamo... - intentó decir Chris pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por Rebecca -

- Encantado de conocerle señor, me llamo Tanya, verás mi hermano mayor... - decía agarrándose de Barry - vino con sus amigos a recogerme, acabo de venir desde Canadá, acabo de terminar mis estudios. - agregó muy tranquila, a lo que todos asintieron -

- Así es. Lo que pasa es que mi amigo vino acompañado de claire- agregó

Barry -

- Ajá. Yo os vi hace poco, mirando este barco, pensé que os ibais en el , y me di cuenta que uno de ustedes era claire, y decidí acercarme cuando me asegure que era ella.

- La verdad es que sólo la admirábamos mi novia y yo- le dijo Carlos cogiendo de la mano a Jill, mientras que Chris sólo miraba a su hermana, no era momento para juegos - Y me decía lo bonito que tiene que ser un crucero de viaje de novios -

- ¿En serio? Je, je, je. - reía Vincent - ¿tenéis algo que hacer en los próximos dos días? - preguntó a lo que nadie dijo nada - venga... ¡Nos vamos todos! Os invito

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Rebecca contenta -

- Sí, yo nunca miento. Zarpará dentro de media hora, os espero abordo, el barco

saldrá para Europa hoy y regresará dentro de dos días. Sólo por ser amigos de Claire, será gratis para ustedes.

Todos agradecieron el gesto de Vincent pero uno de ellos estaba aún pensando, estaba muy intrigado, a Leon le sonaba de algo aquel nombre, pero no sabía de que.

- "Vincent ... ¿Cuál será el apellido? Tengo que enterarme, esto me intriga" - pensó Leon -

- Leon vamos - le dijo Chris tocándole en la espalda -

Todos subían por la pasarela . Jill le dio unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza a Carlos por atrevido. Rebecca trataba de preguntarle a barry lo que ocurrió con su mujer y Claire estaba casi arriba del barco agarrada al tipo ese. Sólo se quedaron hablando Leon y Chris

- ¿De que demonios le conocerá, Chris? - preguntó Leon -

- Ni idea , nunca lo vi - contestó -

- Me suena su nombre, tenemos que enterarnos del apellido -

Leon empezó a caminar rumbo a la pasarela, justo cuando se dispuso a

empezar a subir, Chris le dijo una última frase que le hizo sonreír.

- Gracias, Leon -

- De nada , no se porque me la das - le dijo Leon sin voltearse -

- ¿La quieres? - preguntó, Leon se giró -

- Tú tienes la culpa, dijiste que te gustaba para tu hermana. - contestó con seriedad -

- ¿Cuánto? - preguntó sin dejar de avanzar hacia Leon -

Leon comenzó a perderse en la cubierta del barco, Chris se dispuso a andar hacia la pasarela, cuando se giró vio a Leon cerca de el que le hizo una seña para que se le acercase, Chris se puso algo nervioso pues creía que algo importante le iba a decir.

- Tanto como tú a jill - le susurró Leon a Chris -

- "Hijo de puta. Este va a ser uno de los días más largos de mi vida" - pensó Chris -


End file.
